


Daddy I'm Yours.

by harry_is_bliss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Couch Sex, Cute Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Daddy Zayn, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, One Shot, Pretty Harry, Rimming, Top Zayn, larry stylinson - Freeform, zarry - Freeform, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_is_bliss/pseuds/harry_is_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful Harry sits absolutely still in the master bedroom, facing the corner. From downstairs, he can hear Louis laugh along to the sound of Gogglebox and the sudden pop and hiss of a beer can being opened. And instead of sitting on Louis’ lap and laughing along to the funny old couple from Liverpool or the two best friends, Harry is on his hands and knees with a cold glass of water placed on his naked back, in a gloomy corner, being punished for talking back to his daddy. He’s forbidden from moving anything but his head. </p><p>This was a new punishment for him, normally Louis tends to just spank him until he’s a sobbing mess. Harry won’t deny that he loves daddy’s spankings, but he absolutely hates this. Louis has placed the glass in the centre of his back and Harry mustn’t let it fall, or his next punishment will be more severe.</p><p>(or, Zayn fucks Harry while his daddy Louis watches).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy I'm Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is crappy, I got bored and I've never written smut before so I thought I'd try.

Beautiful Harry sits absolutely still in the master bedroom, facing the corner. From downstairs, he can hear Louis laugh along to the sound of Gogglebox and the sudden pop and hiss of a beer can being opened. And instead of sitting on Louis’ lap and laughing along to the funny old couple from Liverpool or the two best friends, Harry is on his hands and knees with a cold glass of water placed on his naked back, in a gloomy corner, being punished for talking back to his daddy. He’s forbidden from moving anything but his head. 

This was a new punishment for him, normally Louis tends to just spank him until he’s a sobbing mess. Harry won’t deny that he loves daddy’s spankings, but he absolutely hates this. Louis has placed the glass in the centre of his back and Harry mustn’t let it fall, or his next punishment will be more severe.

What makes it worse is that he’s been here for nearly half an hour, in the dull gloomy corner, and he hates it. Harry has never been so tempted to just run to Louis, whine and plead for his forgiveness. He’ll even throw in a good blowjob. He’d do anything to get away from this. 

A ring at the door nearly makes Harry lose concentration, and he thinks for a second, should I answer it, or, will daddy? 

He can barely hear Louis head towards the door. Murmuring voices can be heard from downstairs, Louis’ and another males, but Harry can’t make out a word they’re saying and he sighs in frustration. The door closes and the males can be heard making their way up the stairs, towards the room that Harry is currently in, extremely vulnerable in his position. He was only wearing his lace panties, for goodness sake. 

When the door to the room opens, Harry can barely make out the satisfied look on Louis’ face, instead- he’s staring at the dead gorgeous man standing behind Louis, who’s eyeing Harry like a piece of meat. Harry doesn’t like his eyes on him, it makes him kind of uncomfortable. Louis took Harry’s virginity, so having new eyes on him is scary, but oddly thrilling in some sense. He turns his head back to the wall to hide his blush. 

“Baby, drop the glass and come here.”

Harry stands up immediately, ever the submissive, and the glass falls to the carpet, spilling it’s contents. Louis doesn’t seem to mind, clearly pleased with Harry’s obedience, as he smiles to the boy and extends his hand, pulling Harry along, their guest following close behind. 

They lead him into the sitting room, where Gogglebox continues to play on the screen, and Louis and his friend sit on the leather couch, each one holding a beer and watching him. Harry knows immediately to kneel in front of his daddy and wait for his orders. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Harry?” Louis says, his hand tangling in Harry’s hair roughly, pushing his head down. Harry mewls, the grip Louis has on his hair making his dick harden, the attention he’s getting from their guest not helping. “Hands and knees, baby, we need somewhere to put our beers.”

“D-Daddy, please,” Harry whimpers, rubbing his nose softly off of Louis’ knee. He was desperate not to be left in that position again. “Not again, daddy, please not again. I’ll do anything.”

“He’s so fucking hot,” the guest says. 

Louis nods, smirking. Harry stares up at him with pleading eyes, siltently praying that he won’t be punished for not obeying his daddy right away. “Baby, you’ll be doing things for me and my friend today. Is that understood?”

“Yes daddy, of course,” Harry answers. He’s so happy he isn’t being punished again. “I’ll do anything for you and your friend, daddy.”

“Face him and kneel, baby cakes.” Louis’ commanding voice is like music to his ears. He turns to the handsome guest and kneels, placing his hands behind his back. Harry wanted to make his best impression on Louis’ friend.

“Look at him- he’s so gorgeous!” the guest marvels, running a soft finger down Harry’s flushed cheek, leaving another whimper to escape from his puffy lips. Since meeting Louis, Harry responds to the simplest touches. “His lips, his legs, his nipples. Everything, really. You’re a very lucky man, Louis. Pulling a young beauty like him.”

“Yep, that I am. Go on, Zayn. You can touch him, y’know,” Louis says, taking a swig of his beer. “He won’t bite.”

Harry looks up at the guest, Zayn, through his eyelashes. He’s very good-looking, with tan skin, long thick eyelashes, beautifully framed face and a nice body. Harry wonders why Louis picked him of all people to be his baby, when he could easily get someone like Zayn, but Louis has proved more than once that he wouldn’t trade Harry for the world. And Harry wouldn’t trade his daddy, either. 

Zayn’s fingers dance across Harry’s chest, much like Louis’ did the first time he touched him, exploring him. As if Harry is a piece of art that must be admired and appreciated by everyone. 

Harry knows that tonight he’ll be used by the two men. He doesn’t know what to feel about that because only Louis’ ever touched him. Harry was once known as the ‘virgin Mary’ because he was so hard to bed. He knows though that if he was in any way uncomfortable at the idea, Louis wouldn’t go through with tonight. He would never do that to his baby.

“Do you-“ Harry stops, blushing at the two pairs of eyes that have raised to look at his face, instead of following Zayn’s fingers.. “uhm, do you want me to suck you off, Zayn? I mean, sir?”

Zayn moans, long and loud. Louis laughs beside him. Zayn’s dick is already struggling against his pants. “Yes, oh god. Yes!”

“Take his cock out, Harry,” Louis says.

Harry’s thin fingers fly to Zayn’s pants, tugging at the zip. It slides down easily and Harry’s nervous fingers begin pulling down Zayn’s skinny jeans. His boxers are printed with marvel superheroes and Harry would laugh if he wasn’t about to suck his dick. Instead, he focuses on Zayn again. His thighs, even though skinny, are strong, powerful and manly. Harry’s own bulge has grown even larger, as has Zayn’s. Probably Louis’, too. Judging by the way he’s palming himself.

He pulls down his boxers, revealing his dick which isn’t as big as Louis’, but it’s not small either. His pubic hair is trimmed, not overly so, just enough so Harry won’t gag on any hairs.

Harry takes Zayn’s dick into his hand, and using the precum which dribbles from the head, he begins to toss him off. He takes the tip of his dick into his mouth and gives it a few kitten licks before hollowing his cheeks as he takes more in. It’s when Harry’s deepthroating him fully that Zayn must realise he has no gag reflex, because he groans extra loud. “Fuck. It’s a shame Niall had such a strong gag reflex- he could never blow me this well.”

Harry looks up at him, all fake innocence. Zayn grabs a handful of his luscious long curls and fucks himself into Harry’s mouth. 

Louis has his cock out now. He’s masturbating to the image of his baby’s pink lips wrapped around his best friends dick. That’s something he never imagined would imagine.

Zayn suddenly pulls away, leaving a trail of spit and precum connecting Harry’s lips and the head of his penis, which Harry happily licks up. “I don’t want to cum yet,” he chuckles, panting. “Your boy has a nice set of lips.”

Louis hummed in agreement. “Harry, bend over the couch. Show Zayn your pretty bum.” Louis’ voice is rough with lust, his fist moving slower now. Harry stands up quickly, moving to the couch and presenting his panty cladded bum. Zayn’s quick to follow him, this time him being the one to kneel behind Harry. His hand’s grab onto Harry’s bum, groping him through his pale pink lace panties. 

“Such a pretty bum, Harry,” Zayn speaks so softly, rubbing his hand over Harry’s bum cheek, lightly slapping it. Harry moans at the feeling. “Can I have a go playing with it?”

“Please,” Harry whines, wiggling his ass. He glances at Louis, who is now sitting in the arm chair across from him, and he nods in approval. Zayn pulls his panties down his thighs. “Please, touch me.” 

Harry whimpers when he feels fingers trace his rim, feeling dry without lube, and he bites down on his lip to try quiet his noises. Zayn edges in the tips of two fingers, Harry’s body relaxing around them. He gives him a minute before pulling them out slightly, pushing them back in. Harry mewls, Zayn pressing his fingers to meet his prostate, which has always been sensitive. Harry clenches around his fingers, his tongue grazing over his bitten lip, knowing Louis doesn’t like it when he holds back his moans too much. Zayn’s playing, teasing the walls of flesh, turning Harry into a panting, breathless and hard mess.

“Shh, feels good, yeah?” Harry can’t even find it in him to answer. 

Zayn’s tongue slips into his rim, tasting him, probing his puffy hole. It lingers for a second, before he licks a fat strip over it. Little ‘uh’s slip from Harry’s lips, his curls hanging over his sweaty face. He loves how he’ll be able to feel the scratch of Zayn’s stubble tomorrow. 

“Feels so good, daddy,” Harry says, glancing to Louis. “Please, can I be fucked?”

“Why are you asking me, baby?” Louis laughs. “Ask Zayn.”

“Zayn-ungh, can you please,” Harry whines, hiding his flushed face in the couch. “Please, fuck me, Zayn.”

“Okay, lovely,” Zayn coos, rubbing Harry’s back softly. “I’ll fuck you.”

Zayn stands up, and his cock is standing harder than ever. He positions it against Harry’s hole, rubbing it up and down to cover it in spit. Zayn slips in carefully, pushing in harder for the last few inches. Harry is so hot and wet around him, as if he was a bloody girl, his body reacting to Zayn as each inch slips in. 

The tip hits his prostate, and Harry whimpers, pushing his ass back to meet Zayn’s thrusts. He grips onto the couch and ruts his dick against the leather. Zayn’s hands slide down his back and onto his hips, digging his fingers into the soft skin as he slowly pulls his dick out. He slams his pulsating dick back into him, harder this time. Harry squeals in delight as he feels it slide against the sensitive spot inside him. Harry takes the restless shoves with far more enjoyment then he first imagined.

“Y’close, lovely?” Zayn asks and Harry nods as best as he can with his face shoved into the couch. “You gonna come for me? Without me touching your pretty cock.”

“Wanna come,” Harry gasps. “Daddy- daddy, can I come, please?”

“Yes, baby,” Louis’ voice is huskier than usual, meaning he’s cum already. “You can cum.”

Harry makes a noise of desperation, his brow creased and his mouth hanging open, and he’s coming all over the leather couch with a moan of ‘daddy.’ 

“There’s a good boy,” Zayn’s panting, fucking Harry harder now, desperate for his own orgasm. 

“Come on Zayn, fill me up with your cum.”

“Harry, fuck!” Zayn shouts, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder as he’s coming in thick ropes inside of Harry’s tight hole. He continues to thrust lazily to ride out his orgasm.

When he pulls out, some of his cum drips out from Harry. He collects in on his fingers and puts them up to Harry’s lips, and watches in amazement as his bright pink lips wrap around his fingers and sucks all the cum off of them, moaning in bliss. 

“You taste good Zayn.” Harry giggles. “You fuck good, too.”

“Baby, come over here and suck daddy’s cock.” Louis ordered, and Harry scrambled to kneel in front of daddy quickly. Louis smiled at his boy.

So Harry took hold of his erection, swirling his tongue around the salty head, bobbing his head with each suck and lick. Louis pulled out and came all over Harry’s face, coating his lips, cheeks and eyelashes in his cum. 

“You look so pretty with my cum on your face, baby.” Louis cooed, nearly gaining hardness at the sight of Harry licking the cum on his lips. “Good boy.”  
Shortly after Zayn left, Harry was sat in Louis’ lap, the two enjoying another episode of Gogglebox. Louis cuddles him from behind, just holding him tight and pressing gentle kisses to his bare shoulders. Harry cuddles back, nuzzling his face into the nape of Louis’ neck. 

This is Louis’ favourite Harry, where he’s so fucked out he can barely form a proper sentence. He’s so cuddly and soft afterwards, always allowing his daddy to take care of him.

He keeps an arm wrapped around his skinny waist as Harry giggles at something the girl said about a character in Eastenders. “My good little boy. You were so good to Zayn.”

Harry turns to Louis and smiles, blushing cutely. Louis loves his boy. Harry leans in to kiss his daddy, Louis returning the kiss gently, prodding Harry’s lips open with his tongue. Louis rests his hand at the small of his back, palm flat and rubbing smoothing circles into his skin. Harry moves to sit more into his lap, setting his thighs on either side of his waist and kissing him harder. 

Louis pulls back and scatters gentle kisses along his jaw. “My perfect baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too, daddy.”

Harry cuddles back into him, sleepy and cosy. Louis keeps his arms around his middle, rubbing his thumb into his hip.

His Harry is happy. Harry was his pride and joy, and Louis loved him. More than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos or a comment if you liked it.x 
> 
> twitter- @harrys_chapel  
> tumblr-http://stylin-stagram.tumblr.com/


End file.
